Un adiós y un siempre
by hijademorfeo
Summary: Santana está viviendo su sueño en NY junto a su esposa, cuando recibe una llamada de casa que la dejará rota.


Hola. Aquí os dejó un oneshot algo extraño. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, yo sólo creo historias alternativas con ellos.

* * *

Hace frío, estas helada y empapada, temblando de frío bajo la lluvia. Las rodillas te han flaqueado y si no fuese porque sientes dura acera sosteniendote, te creerías que realmente estabas en el infierno... Y puede que así fuese. Las lágrimas recorren tus mejillas sin cesar y apenas puedes respirar de pura angustia.

Las palabras de tu madre siguen repitiendose en bucle en tu cabeza. No puedes creerlo o simplemente es demasiado doloroso de aceptarlo. No estabas preparada para otro golpe así, no cuando la marcha de Finn la sentías tan reciente, pese a que ya hayan pasado 5 años.

La gente pasa a tu alrededor y murmuran, pero en esta ocasión te importa una mierda sus comentarios. Tu dolor es demasiado grande como para que te importé lo que piensen unos desconocidos.

Sin previó aviso alguien te pone una chaqueta sobre los hombros y la lluvia deja de caer sobre ti, aunque sigue lloviendo. Alzas la mirada buscando a esa persona en todo NY que se ha parado a apreciar tu dolor en silencio. Te sorprende cuando reconoces esos ojos verdes que tan bien conoces desde niña.

Quinn se agacha con el paraguas y te ayuda a levantarte. Tu te abrazas a ella, mientras sigues sollozando contra su hombro y ella te asegura que todo irá bien, te estrecha contra su escultural cuerpo y por primera vez en años, te sientes protegida.

-San, vayamos a casa. Vas a coger una neumonía como sigas así - dice ella tranquilamente mientras te toma de la mano firmemente y te lleva a ese lugar que llama hogar.

Nada más llegar al impresionante ático de la quinta avenida, deja todas sus cosas en el mueble del recibidor y regresa a la entrada, donde todavía te encuentras tú, parada, con la mirada perdida y abrazándote.

-San, ven. Tenemos que quitarte esa ropa antes de que te enfermes- dice amablemente tras tomarte de la mano y llevarte al cuarto de baño más cercano.

Una vez allí, con manos nerviosas y un hilo de voz te pregunta si necesitas ayuda para quitarte la ropa mojada, tu no dices nada, pero mueves la cabeza asintiendo. Ella se coloca detrás de ti y lentamente baja la cremallera de tu ajustado vestido y tu lo dejas caer al suelo, pero al impactar contra el suelo, te giras y ves sus preciosos ojos empañados de una tristeza que te rompe el corazón, pero lo peor llega cuando ves que sus brillantes orbes son un espejo de lo tuyos.

-Siempre fuimos un espejo- susurras

-Lo sé- dice mientras con una toalla te seca la espalda- como las dos caras de una misma moneda, diferentes pero exactas.

-Gracias - susurras con un hilo de voz.

Ella no dice nada, sólo te cubre con una enorme toalla y abre en grifo de la bañera antes de dejarte sola un par de minutos. Cuando regresa trae en sus manos una pequeña taza de té y te la tiende. Tu la coges y la mantienes entre tus manos para calentarlas, mientras ella continúa mirando como se llena la bañera.

-¿Q?

-Dime San - responde ella cerrando el agua y girandose para mirarte.

-¿Crees que me perdonó?- preguntas sin ánimos.

Ella te mira confusa e inmediatamente sabe de lo que hablas. Se agacha y coloca sus manos sobre las tuyas, mientras busca tu mirada con la suya.

-Ella te amaba Santana, a su manera lo hacia.

-Entonces...

-Simplemente pertenecía a otra generación San, no la habían educado de tal forma que considerase que el amor entre dos mujeres fuese algo normal.

-Tú tampoco y me aceptaste.

Quinn acaricio tus mejillas con sus pulgares mientras te miraba de una forma que nunca nadie antes había hecho. Sus ojos desprendían un amor incondicional, algo que ni Brittany te había echo sentir.

-Era mucho más fácil aceptarte a ti que aceptarme a mi misma- confesó la rubia.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntaste confundida

-Que vi todo lo que pasaste, conozco tu historia y tu la mía. Se qué perder a Finn fue un duro golpe para nosotras, al igual que sé que tu abuela te seguía amando.

-Sigo sin entender nada- susurraste.

-¿Dejarías de querer a Britt por que no aceptase que los unicornios son criaturas mitológicas?- preguntó ella.

-No- respondiste

-¿Dejarías de quererme por ser bisexual?

-Nunca

-Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta. Tu abuela no aceptaba tu forma de amar, porque no la comprendía, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quisiera. Lo hacía, pero nadie le enseñó que estaba equivocada. Yo aunque fui criada con las mismas ideas, pero cuestioné lo que me habían enseñado. Esa es una de las dos diferencias importantes entre tu abuela y yo.

-Me dejó una carta... Antes de morir.

-Lo sé ha llegado esta mañana junto al resto del correo- dice apartando te un mechón de la cara.

-¿Podrías leérmela?- le pides

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres leerla tú? Es una carta muy personal, Cariño.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruza fugazmente tu rostro al oirla llamarte así.

-Por favor.- súplicas.

Ella te mira y finalmente cede.

-Pero antes báñate- dice dándote un beso en la frente y saliendo del baño.

Tu acabas de desnudarte y te metes en la bañera. El agua está caliente y los músculos que debido al frío se habían agarrotado comienzan a relajarse.

Otro recuerdo de tu difunta abuela cruza tu mente y las lágrimas vuelven a brotar sin descanso. Te hubiera gustado tanto despedirte de ella, decirle que pese a todo la querías y que te hubiese gustado verla el día de tu boda.

Las lágrimas siguen deslizandose por tus mejillas, tu te abrazas las piernas y hundes las cabeza en tus rodillas, cuando sientes un beso en tu cabeza.  
Levantas la mirada y es ella, tu esposa, que te abraza intentando consolarte. Tiene la carta entre sus manos y se ha cambiado de ropa.

-Báñate conmigo- le pides

-San...

-Por favor Quinn, te necesito. Sólo tu consigues serenarme- dice al borde del llanto.

Ella accede y tras desnudarse se mete en la bañera, sentándose entre tus piernas. Tu pasas los brazos a su alrededor y le dejas húmedos besos por el cuello.

-¿Quieres que te la lea ahora?- pregunta

-Si, por favor.

Ella abre la carta, saca el folio escrito a mano de su interior y deja el sobre encima del lavabo.

Querida Santana :  
Si estas leyendo estas líneas, es que me he ido de este mundo dejando algo pendiente. Hace ya 7 años que fuiste valiente y sincera conmigo y yo no supe como reaccionar o más bien, mi reacción fue la peor de todas.

Aquel día pensé que habías perdido el juicio, cuando la única que había perdido algo era yo. Aquel día perdí a mi pequeña, a mi nieta más querida y a la única que siempre me había querido pese a todos mis fallos, mis anticuados pensamientos y mis manías. Tú siempre estuviste a la altura de mis expectativas, pero ahora sé que yo no he podido cumplir las tuyas, por el estúpido miedo a que dirán y mi cabezonería.

He sabido por tu padre, que te has casado hace poco con esa amiga tuya, Quinn, creo que se llama. Esa muchacha siempre me agradó y espero que ella te aporté toda la felicidad y el amor que yo te he negado durante tanto tiempo. Se que juntas formareis una bonita familia de la que me hubiera gustado formar parte.

Sólo espero que algún día me perdones y cuando les hables a tus hijos de tu abuela, lo hagas con cariño y omitiendo lo estúpida que he sido por alejarte de mi.

Alma.

Tu sonríes con cierta tristeza, aunque al escuchar las últimas palabras de tu abuela para ti, te has librado de tu mayor carga durante años. Quinn te besa suavemente y tus manos acarician su abultado vientre.

-Tu abuela era una gran mujer- dice Quinn.

-Me hubiera gustado que nuestra pequeña la conociese- confiesas al sentir una patada de tu bebé.

-Creo que ya se que nombre me gusta- dice Tu rubia con una sonrisa

-¿Cuál ?- preguntas tu.

-Alma

-¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?- preguntas sonriendo.

-Si, todos los días de los últimos dos años. Yo también te amo

-Siempre te lo recordaré. Te amo.

-Siempre- repite ella con una sonrisa.


End file.
